inazuma_eleven_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (Game)
(Goalkeeper) (Libero)|number= 1 (GK) 15 (LB) 21 (GK in the GO Movie)|element= Earth|team= Raimon (captain) Tenmas (temporary) Inazuma Japan (captain) Orpheus (temporary) Raimon (GO) (coach) Raimon (Chrono Stone) (coach) Chrono Storm (coach) Inazuma Legend Japan (captain) Red Team (captain)|seiyuu= Junko Takeuchi|debut_game= Inazuma ElevenInazuma Eleven GO (game)|debut_anime= Episode 001 Episode 005 (GO) Episode 002 (Chrono Stone)|debut_manga= Chapter 1}} Endou Mamoru (nickname: えんどう, full name: 円堂守) is the main protagonist of the Inazuma Eleven series. He is the goalkeeper and captain of Raimon, and a libero of Raimon in the second season. He is the captain and main goalkeeper of Inazuma Japan in the third season. Ten years later in the GO series he takes up the position as the coach of Raimon and later Chrono Storm in the Chrono Stone series. His current whereabouts in the Galaxy series is unknown. He is the character you play as in the original series' games. Profile Inazuma Eleven=''No one burns with a fiercer passion for football than Raimon's fearless captain!|-|Inazuma Eleven 2=''No one burns with a fiercer passion for football than Raimon's fearless keeper.|-|Inazuma Eleven 3=''The hot blooded captain. He has a never-give-up spirit.|-|Strikers=''Raimon's hot-blooded captain. Famous for his never-say-die spirit! Background During his childhood time, he stumbled upon his grandfather's, Endou Daisuke's belongings in a storage room in his backyard. Endou Daisuke was a legendary soccer player, known for being one of the best goalkeepers in the world. Endou was amazed by the world of soccer, and gained the determination to play the game soccer itself. However, his mother was displeased with her son playing soccer because of his grandfather's supposed death being connected with soccer. Due to his persistence though, she eventually gave in and encouraged him to play more soccer. In season three of Inazuma Eleven, a new character, named Kudou Fuyuka, who was apparently Endou's childhood friend, stated by Endou himself, appeared as one of Inazuma Japan's managers. However Fuyuka had denied this, and said she had never seen him in her life. Later in the season, it was revealed that Fuyuka had most of her memories wiped away from her (medically) as a child, because of her parents' death, which made her miserable and had to stay in hospital because it was that serious. She soon started to remember these memories however, mostly because she kept seeing Endou, which was a source of her memories. Endou cared about Fuyuka a lot, and was shown to stay in hospital with her when she started to remember the memories. Even though in the anime Endou is married to Natsumi, Endou is married to Fuyuka in the Dark version of the GO game. Appearance Endou has brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and a single bang hanging over his forehead. Endou's general eye shape is round and bright. He is always seen wearing an orange headband just like his grandfather. He also has a slightly tanned skin and medium height. Most notably, Endou looks like his grandfather Daisuke when his grandfather was young. In Inazuma Eleven GO, Endou has grown taller and his hairstyle changed slightly, with longer hair styled in more spikes. He wears an orange shirt with a white stripe going around the collar line, and a white jacket with orange stripes going down each of his sleeves and brown accents. His jacket's collar is notably raised and it shows of a thick brown stripe on the inside of the collar. With that, he wears dark blue jeans, and orange shoes with yellow laces. In the second movie, his jacket is shown to have a different style: an orange circular shape with a dot in the middle on each sleeve. Personality Endou is described as a soccer lover and a happy goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself - he could be described as happy-go-lucky. He also shows great admiration towards his grandfather, Daisuke, and studies the technique notebooks that he wrote many years ago. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love of soccer. Even Coach Hibiki once said that for Endou, "the best compliment would be: The biggest soccer freak in the world'". Due to his natural, upbeat and positive personality, he attracts people even if they're an enemy or an ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather many new members for both Raimon and Inazuma Japan. His teammates benefit from his amazing mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face even stronger opponents, though he may sometimes be at a disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Even if he loses, he still isn't disappointed at his defeat and always strives to win the next match, as seen from Raimon's matches against Aliea Academy. His best friends are Kidou Yuuto, Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kabeyama Heigorou. And he seems to be overconfident sometimes about his grandfather's ultimate techniques. In Episode 51 he said that Fist of Justice is strong enough to defeat The Genesis, but couldn't believe that is was broken through by Desarm. He was 13-14 years old in the original series, and is 24 years old in Inazuma Eleven GO. In the manga, he is a bit of a hothead with a loud voice, and a fiery personality. Also,he has shown a lot of determination and confidence, as shown when he tried recruiting Gouenji Shuuya and Tamano Gorou in the manga. He's also shown to be more emotional compared to the game and anime. For example, when he heard that his grandfather was killed by Kageyama Reiji, he became emotional over that fact, even some people are doubting whether he's Endou or not. But because one of the students said, "that kind of captain won't win the match", Endou tries to hide his sadness from his teammates. In GO, ten years later, he is a much calmer and smarter than he used to be, but he still loves soccer the way 10 years before and still passionate, as stated when he told the Raimon team his reason for coming back, and that was to bring back soccer the way it was before. After marrying Natsumi, he has started to become more mature. His romantic feelings towards her are shown, unlike in the original series. Now, he doesn't overact or is that noisy unlike 10 years before when he would start talking about soccer endlessly. He knows his time to talk or not, showing his maturity and calmness. As a coach of Raimon, his attitude towards the members of Raimon is kind and caring, stating that they will not have a future if they follow Fifth Sector's soccer management. Though during matches he is rather serious but at the same time he's a motivational coach who can boost the team's morale as shown when he was able to encourage Shinsuke to use Buttobi Jump during a match. Plot Season 1 Endou Mamoru is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who supposedly died before Endou was born. Throughout the first season, Endou's passion for soccer has sparked the ambition of his teammates dreams of winning the Football Frontier Championship and later, the Football Frontier Internationals. In Episode 1, he commonly trains with the Inazuma KFC team. During the training two punks appears in the camp, mocks Endou and kicked into his stomach and spits on the ball, which made Endou became shocked. When the punk shoots the ball in the direction of Kisaragi Mako, Gouenji appears and surprises Endou by shooting the ball back to the punk's head. In that night he asks to his grandfather to encounter Gouenji again, which comes to become reality at the next day. He becomes happy when his professor says that Gouenji comes from Kidokawa Seishuu, a well known school by their soccer level. Even though his skills are incredible, his school originally lacked a real soccer club as the six other members don't appear very interested even in merely training. He had to find four more members for a match against Teikoku Gakuen or their club would be closed; the team would also be disbanded if they lost also the match. However, as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji Shuuya moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. He encounters a problem since Gouenji doesn't want to join but shortly after, he helps Raimon against Teikoku when everyone was heavily injured and because of Gouenji, Endou's team was able to score a point against Teikoku. After that, they had many requests of matches against other teams. This follows through to the addition of new members like Domon Asuka but it was revealed that he was Teikoku's spy but he was forgiven later. Afterwards of fighting against different teams, they finally fought against Teikoku Gakuen in the finals where Kidou Yuuto was having problems if they will still follow Kageyama or not. In the end, Kidou warned Endou and the others to be careful, later steel pillars fell at Raimon but because Kidou warned them, they were able to not get hit by it. Ichinose Kazuya, the field magician, who was originally thought to be dead, also joined their team later on. He came to meet Kino Aki and Domon but stayed in Japan only because of his attitude that is strongly positive. Then he also found out that the one who might have presumably killed his grandfather could have been Kageyama, but he was able to overcome the anger, and in the end defeated Zeus in the Football Frontier. Season 2 After winning the Football Frontier, Endou and the others found their school was destroyed by a soccer team from Aliea Gakuen, called Gemini Storm. Endou fought the team led by Reize. Because the difference in skills, Endou and the others lost. Most of the team get injured badly. They start training to beat Gemini Storm. Later Touko and Fubuki Shirou joined their team and with their help they were able to beat Gemini Storm. During the course of the journey they met a number of people who like soccer and had joined their team. But tough teams like Epsilon and their master rank team, The Genesis, defeated them still. Kageyama also came to destroy Raimon with his team True Teikoku Academy but was defeated. Onwards towards this season, his hyperactive personality tones down as he later understands that his teammates are much more important than when he realizes he was only thinking highly for himself that they can clear every challenge anywhere. For instance, when he understands it was his fault for pushing his team towards defeating Aliea Academy, where it dragged Kazemaru down with depression through his inability to catch up with everyone else. Though when there was a time when he was badly depressed, he was able to overcome it.They were able to defeat Epsilon and Chaos which were combination of Prominence and Diamond Dust with the help of Gouenji Shuuya and Aphrodi. They also came to know Coach Hitomiko was the 'sister' of Gran (Genesis's captain) and Aliea Academy consist of humans who used Aliea Meteorite to boost their power. In Episode 60, they engaged in a final match against The Genesis. However, Gran quickly scored a goal with Ryuusei Blade, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand. In Episode 61, as Tsunami helps the goalkeeper to rise up again, Gran asks to Endou if he saw which team is stronger. They had a tough fight with Genesis but in the end they won. When they return to Raimon, they had one final opponent: Dark Emperors, who are none other than their old teammates. But because of Endou's amazing spirit and willpower reaching to his teammates hearts, he was able to free them and shatter the Aliea meteorite. Season 3 During the FFI, Endou continues to be very passionate for soccer. He still motivates his other teammates with inspiring confidence and encouragement. Unlike before, his passion for soccer and playing in the FFI has spurred him into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in. Endou had to face many challenges including having captains band taken from him during the match against Fire Dragon because the coach thought he was not qualified but it was later on in the match returned to him. He was shocked to see Coach Hitomiko when she brought a team Neo Japan which consists of players who weren't called during the formation of Inazuma Japan. He and his team goes up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammate Ichinose. During this time, his grandfather was eventually revealed to be alive. This may be the most challenging tournament his team has ever faced, where their friendship will truly be tested as well. While Kageyama planned on destroying Endou's team in the beginning, he became a minor protagonist due to the events of Episode 105. However, Endou still has to face the true person who plotted to kill his grandfather. It was revealed soon after that Kageyama was just a pawn of the true villain, Garshield Bayhan. Afterward, their next fight was against The Kingdom and their coach is Garshield. After getting more info, they learned that The Kingdom is having a hard time especially their captain, though with of the help of the detective, they were able to arrest Garshield for his actions and the real coach of the Kingdom returns. But more trouble ensues when Garshield later escapes and attacks Cotarl team, Little Gigant, though this time, he is finally defeated and arrested and now the next match of Inazuma Japan begins against Little Gigant. But this time Endou needs to perfect his new hissatsu for the strongest battle against Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan fought against Little Gigant, he finally mastered God Catch and both teams are now on the edge of the winning point. Then he uses a perfect Jet Stream with Gouenji and Toramaru and they score, making Inazuma Japan the winner. They return home after the FFl and move on to graduation. In Episode 126 he graduates from Raimon, and when it is Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that his Raimon teammates were all crying and sad because they were about to go their separate ways. Endou smiles at this, and knows that this isn't their goodbye just yet. It was seen in a school album that he alongside Kurimatsu, Kabeyama and Aki took part in a school play. Then in Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words: "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Before actually appearing, Endou had been referred to by Otonashi and Kudou a few times in the first two episodes, comparing him to how Tenma acts towards soccer. His first unofficial appearance is in Episode 5 watching the Raimon vs. Eito match. He is shocked to see Raimon not playing to their fullest, saying "Kore wa Raimon" (This is Raimon?). Little is shown of his face because he is shadowed. In Episode 7, he is assigned as the new coach of Raimon. While Endou called Tsurugi to play in episode 7, Tsurugi got irritated of what Endou said. So, he kicked the ball using his hissatsu, Death Sword. Everyone got worried that Endou was going to get hit because he was in front of the goal. Endou tilted his head to the right and let it into the goal. Afterwards, Endou complimented Tsurugi for his great shoot. He wasn't liked much at the beginning by the new Raimon, but later on because he was able to bring them hope again, they slowly started to like him. Endou also seems to be interested in Matsukaze Tenma's soccersIn Episode 11, he mentions that he returned to Raimon to return soccer as it was 10 years ago and beat Fifth Sector. It was revealed in Episode 18 that he married Natsumi after the special training with Tenma, surprising Tenma for the fact that Endou already had a wife. Natsumi's cooking is as same as usual, just the tasty look, but horrible taste. Tenma wanted to burst out saying that the food is horrible, but Endou kicked him under the table and told him to be a man and just keep on swallowing to prevent Natsumi from working into one of her temper tantrums. In Episode 23, during the match against Gassan Kunimitsu, he and Kidou decided to let Kurumada and Kirino to sit on the bench, leaving only 10 people on the field. The purpose, they said before they ordered Kirino back on the field, was to let Kirino watch the opponents' tactics better and find their flaw from within. This decision ended up successful as Kirino was able to figure out Gassan Kunimitsu's weakness, and make use of it on the field. In Episode 24, Endou goes to the base of Fifth Sector and confronts Ishido Shuuji. It is then that he reveals Ishido's true identity to be Gouenji Shuuya. Ishido, revealed then to be Gouenji Shuuya, however, denies his past identity. Endou, enraged and distressed at what his old team-mate has become, asks him why he is trying to control soccer, and offers him help. Gouenji, however, states how soccer is now controlled by him, and how he is able to do anything without difficulty. Their conversation ends there, and Endou is sent back. Endou then returns to his home and looks at the FFI picture of Inazuma Japan when they won the tournament and wonders why Gouenji has changed. Natsumi encourages Endou not to be sad and prepares some food for him. Feeling encouraged, he eats the food Natsumi prepared, again munching the food with his face turning blue. He later then meets Fubuki and talks to him about the match against Hakuren, but Fubuki told him that his school was controlled by Fifth Sector as stated in Episode 25 when Fubuki caught the ball from Kurama. He shot the ball but missed and went directly at Fubuki but after he controlled the ball smoothly. At the end of Episode 27, Fubuki asked Endou to come to the corner in Snowland Stadium and he told Endou something important that made Endou shocked and surprised with the information Fubuki had told him. Then, he asked Kidou Yuuto to go to meet him at the Inazuma Tower place. Kidou arrives and sees Endou looking at the horizon. Endou states that he will leave Raimon saying that Fifth Sector true goal might not only be the management of soccer so he said that he will investigate it. and that he quits as Raimon's coach, to which surprised Kidou and asked why. Though, Endou made an unclear answer and leaves the Raimon team to Kidou, he then appoints Kidou as the new coach for Raimon, though Kidou was still surprised. Endou smiles and leaves the team to Kidou. But it is not known why he left the team, though since he left after Fubuki had told him something "important", it might be the reason why he left. In Episode 32, Endou is back with a new shirt on, and he seemed to be standing on a cliff beside the sea on an unknown island it is shown that he was on the same island that was shown in the GO movie trailer, where the sky was cloudy and stormy. He was actually on God Eden investigating Fifth Sector's true goals. He comes back at the finals, and encourages everyone to play at their best and enjoy the game as well. In Episode 43, he becames impressed with Dragonlink's power as Sangoku leaves the field over a litter. Endou then replaced him by Shinsuke, saying to him protect the goal. In Episode 47 he had an interview and loads of flashbacks about the past when he used to play soccer at the end he along with Tenma promised each other that they will play soccer together one day. Plot (Chrono Stone) In episode 2, Tenma and the others time travelled to Endou's time to when he was trying to create the Raimon's soccer club. Later, Endou is confronted by Alpha, who says that the soccer must be eliminated and that no one is fond of it. Then, he was teleported to the Football Frontier stadium along with Protocol Omega and Tenma, Fei and Wonderbot. During the match between Tenmas and Protocol Omega, he was Tenmas's goalkeeper. He got angry during the match on how Alpha attacked some other members of his team by hitting them with the soccer ball. In the episode 3, he was able to stop Alpha's might shoot using God Hand, and later Shoot Command 01 using his keshin, Majin Great, and his keshin hissatsu, Great The Hand. Tenmas finally won 2-0. As Tenma and the others leave, he comments with Aki that he know that he will meet with Tenma again. In episode 5, he appeared in his adult form with Haruna. Then, they timetraveled back in time were a friendly match between Japan and America happened. In episode 6, he used God Hand V to prevent Beta from sealing Fei Rune in the Sphere Device and said to Raimon they should leave the match. After everyone was ready to escape, Endou is unable to make it because he is sealed into the Sphere Device instead. In episode 7, he was stated to have died from a car accident. It is known that he has only been sealed into the Sphere Device, however. In episode 17 it is revealed that Endou Mamoru has been transformed into a purple, classic diamond-shaped Chrono Stone with the iconic 'C' on it. Toudou Heikichi says that the will use Endou's Chrono Stone to power up Protocol Omega 3.0's skills, as the same happened with Raimon and Daisuke's Chrono Stone. In episode 24, it is seen that Zanark Avalonic has the purple diamond shaped Chrono Stone with Endou inside of it. In episode 29, after the match ended with Raimon beating Zanark Domain, Tenma and the others asked to bring back Endou. So Zanark threw the Chrono Stone to them, but whilst still in the air, Helper X grabbed it and disappeared, with everyone still shocked. Zanark then met Helper X, and asked why he took the Chrono Stone, and he said it would be too dangerous to give it to Raimon. In episode 39, Toudou Heikichi said to Raimon, in order to get the Chrono Stone of Endou Coach and protect him, they will have to play in Ragnarok Tournament and win it. He re-appeared and returned to normal in episode 47. Afterwards, in episode 48 and episode 49, he led the Chrono Storm team along with mastering Grand Luster, and finally in episode 50, they won the match, also saying goodbye to his grandfather who had returned to normal and went back to his original time. Plot (Galaxy) Endou has not been seen in the Galaxy series so far, however, in the first episode, Kuroiwa Ryuusei was seen talking to him over the phone, saying that everything is going as planned, and then asked Endou, if the favour he had asked was going well. At the moment, it is unknown what they were talking about. He was seen in Tenma's flashback. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie In the movie he learned Omega The Hand and his great-grandson, Endou Kanon, helped him to fight against Ogre. Later on when the match was finished he gained Baddap Sleed's trust and told him that he could find real soccer back. As they were to shake hands, Ogre was called back to the future. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Endou appeared in the GO movie as he returned to the Raimon team and helped them train in God Eden before challenging Team Zero. During the match against Team Zero, he remembered the past through a flashback of when his grandfather was at the hospital and remembered how his grandfather stated that being a coach and being a team member is different. That a true coach would protect his team no matter what. Because of that, he suggested to the others to play in the match and help Raimon. He then turned into his young form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used God Hand V to stop Kibayama's Fuurinkazan Destroyer and successfully caught it, afterwards, he stated that he needed to stay on the island a bit longer before he can return to Raimon officially. Crossover Movie Endou appeared along with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan, to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Endou used a chain shoot with Tsunami's Sparkle Wave and scored the first goal for their team. After Asta appeared, he was injuried when the later made a shoot against him. For unknown reasons, destruction started to happen all over the field and a big purple device appeared. Endou summoned his Keshin and used Great The Hand to attempt to stop the device and every member of Inazuma Legend Japan helped him. Endou failed to stop it, resulting in him and the members disappearing. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar {| align="center" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 550px; height: 350px;"! scope="col"|! scope="col" style=""! scope="col" style=""! scope="col" style=""! scope="col" style="tabber>Inazuma Eleven=*'GP': 191*'TP': 184*'Kick': 72*'Body': 72*'Control': 70*'Guard': 77*'Speed': 68*'Stamina': 69*'Guts': 79|-|Inazuma Eleven 2=*'GP': 191*'TP': 184*'Kick': 72*'Body': 72*'Control': 70*'Guard': 77*'Speed': 68*'Stamina': 69*'Guts': 79|-|Inazuma Eleven 3=*'GP': 125*'TP': 135*'Kick': 53*'Body': 53*'Control': 49*'Guard': 80*'Speed': 52*'Stamina': 69*'Guts': 79|-|GO=*'GP': 130*'TP': 161*'Kick': 82*'Dribbling': 79*'Technique': 121*'Block': 76*'Speed': 100*'Stamina': 111*'Catch': 170*'Lucky': 88|-|GO 2 (young)=*'GP': 139*'TP': 155*'Kick': 98*'Dribbling': 76*'Block': 107*'Catch': 175*'Technique': 133*'Speed': 97*'Stamina': 123*'Lucky': 116|-|GO 2 (adult)=*'GP': 153*'TP': 149*'Kick': 79*'Dribbling': 81*'Block': 121*'Catch': 196*'Technique': 154*'Speed': 90*'Stamina': 119*'Lucky': 100 Strikers (Raimon)=*'TP': 160*'Kick': C*'Guard': B*'Body': B*'Speed': C*'Control': C*'Catch': A|-|Strikers (Raimon 2)=*'Kick': B*'Guard': B*'Body': B*'Speed': C*'Control': B*'Catch': B|-|Strikers (Inazuma Japan)=*'TP': 170*'Kick': B*'Guard': A*'Body': B*'Speed': C*'Control': B*'Catch': A|-|GO Strikers (Raimon first)=*'TP': 160*'Kick': C*'Guard': B*'Body': B*'Speed': C*'Control': C*'Catch': A|-|GO Strikers (Raimon second)=*'TP': 160*'Kick': B*'Guard': B*'Body': B*'Speed': C*'Control': B*'Catch': B|-|GO Strikers (Inazuma Japan)=*'TP': 170*'Kick': B*'Guard': A*'Body': B*'Speed': C*'Control': B*'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only Season 1 *'SH Inazuma 1gou Otoshi' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' Season 2 *'SH Death Zone 2' Season 3 Inazuma Eleven *'GK Majin The Hand' Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven 3 *'GK Seigi no Tekken G2' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Neo Raimon/Red Team form) *'SK Chouwaza!'*'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'GK 真 God Hand' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form Adult Form *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SH The Earth'*'SH Jet Stream' *'GK Seigi no Tekken'*'GK Majin The Hand'*'GK 真 Majin The Hand'*'GK Ijigen The Hand'*'GK God Catch'*'GK Omega The Hand' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH The Earth'*'SH Jet Stream' *'GK Seigi no Tekken'*'GK Majin The Hand'*'GK 真 Majin The Hand'*'GK Ijigen The Hand'*'GK God Catch'*'GK Omega The Hand' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Majin Great' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Majin Great' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kidou Yuuto' *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' *'MIMAX Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'MIMAX Someoka Ryuugo' *'MIMAX Gouenji Shuuya' *'MIMAX Sangoku Taichi' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Ultimate Thunder increased by 30.*Total TTP increased by 10. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'First Raimon' *'Group A Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Keeper Stars R'*'FF Raimon'*'L5 Heroes'*'Team Endou' Relationships * Endou Daisuke (Grandfather)* Endou Hiroshi (Father)* Endou Atsuko (Mother)* Endou Kanon (Great grandson)* Raimon Natsumi (Wife)* 'Raimon Souichirou '(Father in law) Trivia *''Mamoru'' (守) means "protection", which is a pun on Endou's soccer position as a goalkeeper.*He makes, along with Kidou Yuuto, a cameo appearance in the game Cinderelife.*He has three character songs: "Mamotte Miseru!", "Dakara Zettai Daijoubu! (GO) and "Mabushii Mirai Yeah!!! with Matsukaze Tenma (GO Chrono Stone).*In the dub of Inazuma Eleven, Endou often said "This game is off the hook!" instead of the quote he is most known for; "Let's play soccer!" (Sakka Yarouze!). Navigation